


Green Eyed Monster

by Gabrielseductivetrickster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Theo Raeken, Dirty Talk, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Steo, Top Stiles Stilinski, implied theo/stiles/malia, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielseductivetrickster/pseuds/Gabrielseductivetrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Derek comes back to BH only to literally find Stiles fucking Theo's brains out. Derek is jealous, envious and turned on. He decides to wait at Stiles' house all loose and open for him ;) (no-strings!Steo or fuck-buddies!Steo, no established between Sterek or previous relationship, so no cheating :) Can be as smutty as you want, barebacking is fine, but I really want top!Stiles. if you don't write it that's fine, just thought I'd prompt you, no one wants to fill this for me :(</p><p>OR</p><p>Derek finds Stiles in a compromising position. In a fit of jealousy he breaks into Stiles' house and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krysylyn86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/gifts).



Derek sighed sadly at the remains of the old Hale house. Having lost his home and his family to the fire was heart-wrenching enough, but seeing the city construction still left a sting. Derek stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and turned his back on the ruins of his childhood home. Leaves and sticks crunched under the heavy weight of his shoes. The birds soft chirping and gentle buzzing of insects made for a relaxing soundtrack.

 

No one in Beacon Hills was aware of his return. He preferred to keep it that way. Scott and his pack didn't need his assistance and from what he understood, supernatural activity has been relatively low. When he came back from South America a few days earlier, Derek had decided to pay the preserve one last visit.

 

Little did he know that Stiles and Theo frequented the area for a quick fuck.

 

Derek clenched his hands into fists, nose flaring as the scent of arousal, cum, and lube filled his senses. He followed the sounds of sex and came across a couple mating. He quickly hid behind a tree and watched as the young boy laying on a red blanket spread his legs for his lover. He didn't recognize the boy, but something about the back of the pale boy between his legs pulled at a memory.

 

He saw the fair-skinned boy guide his cock to the clenching opening of his lover and shivered involuntarily at the low groan emitted from the top as he observed him with hungry eyes. He saw him feed his dick to the young boy. The pale boy grabbed the back of his lover’s knees, effectively bending him in half as he began to thrust into the willing body.

 

The scent of the couple intermingled, but one stood out in familiarity. It wasn't until the young boy whose ass was taking a good pounding screamed it.

 

“Stiles… Stiles fuck… Yes!”

 

“Theo… So good…”

 

He watched Stiles groan, fingers tightening their hold on Theo’s knees, and rutting enthusiastically into his lover’s ass. Stiles’ muffled grunts and Theo’s high pitched keens echoed throughout the small clearing. Derek could see Stiles bury his cock in Theo’s wet hole from where he was hiding behind the tree.

 

Derek felt a surge of jealousy as he witnessed Stiles shove his dick in Theo’s sloppy hole, the squelching sound of cum and lube doing nothing to stop Derek’s hardening cock. Theo cried out at one particular thrust, grasping the blanket as he threw his head back and howled in pleasure.

 

“Stiles! Fuck… Yes… Harder!”

 

“Such a slut for my cock aren't you Theo?” Stiles growled in his ear, nipping teasingly at the skin there as he reached between them to fist Theo’s cock. His orgasm was close, could feel it in the pit of his stomach. Theo released a wanton moan, teeth biting into his bottom lip as he nodded.

 

“Love your cock… So big…” Theo sobbed, wrapping his legs around Stiles’ waist, feet digging into his ass.

 

“You're always so tight. Must be your werewolf healing because there's no way that ass would be this tight after taking my cock and Malia’s strap-on.”

 

Stiles continued to mutter filth in Theo’s ear, his thighs smacking against Theo’s ass. Derek knew the moment he came, saw how Stiles bit into the meat of Theo’s shoulder and hips stilling. Derek spun and ran. He didn't want to witness any more of their lustful exchanges. He didn't want to see Stiles pull out and see his cum dribble out of Theo’s well used hole.

 

He didn't want to watch Stiles and Theo together anymore.

 

Derek hated how his body reacted so strongly to the coupling. Hated how much it turned him on to see Stiles dominate his lover, a werewolf no less. Derek was distinctly aware of his attraction to Stiles, but it didn't mean he liked it.

 

Still, he wanted Stiles. He wanted Stiles to take him on his hands and knees like the animal that he was. He wanted to feel Stiles come inside him and praise him for being a good little bitch. Derek felt his cock throb in his jeans and decided that he'll give in to his desires.

 

He made his way to the Stilinski residence, looking to see if the sheriff was home before scaling the wall and opening the window to Stiles’ room. He closed it and turned to observe the bedroom. Nothing had really changed since the last time he was here. The clear board was new. Stiles no longer used his wall for research. The only difference was the décor.

 

Derek shrugged off his jacket, throwing it over the chair and made his way to the bed. He began to unbutton his grey Henley and chucked it to the side along with his jeans and underwear. He was left in nothing but his socks, having decided to leave those on. He crawled onto the center of the bed, laying his cheek against the smooth, navy blue comforter and spreading his legs as he stuck his ass in the air.

 

He wished he had brought lube. He sucked on three fingers, swirling his tongue around the digits. He closed his eyes, pretending he was sucking Stiles’ cock. He imagined Stiles grunting above him as he grew hard in his mouth. Derek would preen at the praise Stiles’ would bestow upon him. Telling him how good he was at sucking his cock. How much it turned him on to see him take his dick until he gagged on it. How his lips would look so pretty spread wide and shiny, spit red around Stiles.

 

Derek moaned softly, taking his wet fingers and reaching around to tease his clenching hole. He wanted to be filled. He was hungry for a big cock to fill the emptiness he felt. He bit his lip as he pushed a single digit inside, the burning intrusion adding on to his pleasure. If Stiles knew how much he liked a little pain with his pleasure, he was sure he wouldn't object to slapping his ass until it was cherry red.

 

Derek pushed in another finger. Then another. Until he had all three of his fingers thrusting inside his slutty hole. He wrapped a hand around his throbbing dick and tugged lightly. He was barely conscious of the front door opening and the footsteps slowly approaching.

 

He grunted in frustration as he tried to reach that spot inside him. The spot that needed to be scratched. He wasn't aware of the presence at the door until a soft gasp broke his concentration. Derek stiffened, pulling his fingers out and winced at how hollow he felt.

 

“Derek?”

 

“Stiles…”

 

Stiles crept forward, eyes focused on his ass before flickering up to meet his. Derek could smell the traces of sex and Theo on Stiles. He growled, something dark unfurling in his chest as he watched Stiles gulp visibly.

 

“Derek? Are you okay? You're not going to, uh, wolf out on me are you? Because that would not be the kind of reunion I had in mind.”

 

“You reek,” Derek spat, eyes glowing blue and canines elongating. Stiles looked offended, opening his mouth to retort.

 

“You reek of sex and Theo,” Derek continued, a snarl threatening to spill from his lips. Stiles paled, mouth agape as he tried to negate his statement.

 

“What? No! Theo and I… We didn't… We weren't…”

 

“I saw you. I saw you fucking him. At the preserve.”

 

Derek closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. The room smelled of Stiles, a tangy scent along with the scent of another wolf. Another wolf who wasn't Scott. It was very faint, but it was there. It couldn't have been more than a few weeks old.

 

“You fucked him here too didn't you?” Derek demanded, fingers clenching the duvet. Stiles spluttered, cheeks a bright red as he approached Derek.

 

“Dude! You're naked on my bed! I don’t think you're in any position to be interrogating me. Which by the way, what the hell are you doing here?”

 

“I… I was waiting… For you…”

 

Derek flushed, almost feeling shy as he turned to fully face Stiles. He was aware of his aching cock and the wetness between his ass cheeks. He felt a rush of arousal as he watched Stiles’ eyes turn dark. He licked his lips and got on his hands and knees once more. He crawled to the edge of the bed and reached for Stiles.

 

“I want you to fuck me, Stiles. I want you to fuck me so hard that not even my wolf would want to heal me.”

 

Stiles felt his mouth go dry, heart racing against his chest. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. What he was hearing. It must be a dream. He must still be with Theo, sleeping on that god awful blanket they had bought on the spur of the moment. There was no way Derek Hale was gloriously naked and demanding to be fucked.

 

“Stiles… Please…”

 

“Please what, Derek? You want me to fuck that tight, little hole of yours?”

 

Stiles couldn’t stop himself, smirking as he saw Derek nod eagerly. He unzipped his dark grey jacket and threw it next to the pile of Derek’s clothes. He took his shirt off, then his pants, followed by his underwear and socks. He stalked closer to the bed, his hand cupping Derek’s jaw. His thumb ran over Derek’s lips, tracing the bottom lip almost reverently.

 

“Suck my dick, Sourwolf.”

 

Derek was tempted to roll his eyes at the old nickname, but he couldn’t deny the warm sensation flourishing in his chest. He kissed along the span of Stiles’ stomach, nipping and sucking on the sharp jut of his hips until he reached the half-mast cock. Stiles smelled the strongest there. It wasn’t necessarily bad, just the scent of another werewolf left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

He licked the leaking head, swirling his tongue around the bulbous organ. The taste of Stiles’ precome made him moan and he swallowed more of the phallus. He heard Stiles curse above him, completely unprepared when Derek engulfed the entire girth. Derek hummed in content, looking up to see Stiles watching him.

 

“Fuck Derek… who knew you were such a cockslut…”

 

Derek sucked his dick with fervor, bringing a hand to wrap around the base of Stiles’ erection. Stiles grunted, fingers threading themselves into Derek’s hair and pulled warningly when Derek swallowed. He dragged his cock from the wet heat and thrusted back in. He gazed down at his red, hard cock disappear inside Derek’s sinful mouth, groaning at the sight of bruised lips spread wide on his dick.

 

“Look at you, Derek… dick heavy between your legs and mouth wrapped deliciously around my cock. You love the taste of it don’t you, Sourwolf?”

 

Derek moaned, closing his eyes as Stiles fucked his mouth. Stiles shoved his cock a few more times before drawing back, leaving his lips with shiny spit and precome.

 

“On your hands and knees. I’m going to fuck you like a bitch in heat.”

 

Derek couldn’t have moved into position more quickly enough. He pressed his cheek against the bedding and reached back to spread his cheeks, giving Stiles an eyeful of his wet, open hole. He heard Stiles groan in appreciation and the feeling of a warm body pressed along the length of his back.

 

“Gonna breed you, Derek. Going to fill that slutty hole with so much cum that it’ll be dripping down your thighs.”

 

Derek whined, pushing his ass back, begging Stiles to fuck him. Stiles chuckled darkly, fingers caressing his sides. Derek felt Stiles’ hands trail up along his flank to his chest, stopping briefly to tweak his nipples. Stiles rutted against the round ass rubbing against his erection.

 

“Tell me, Derek, what do you want?” Stiles whispered in his ear, kneading Derek’s nipples as he reached a hand between his legs. He wrapped a hand around the engorged dick and jerked it gently.

 

“I want your cock, smug bastard—“

 

Derek didn’t have time to finish when he felt the brutal stab of Stiles’ cock. His hole clamped tightly around the thick intrusion. Stiles grunted, staying still for a few seconds until he began thrusting inside the stiff body.

 

“Relax,” Stiles groaned, playing with Derek’s nipples and sucking on the juncture of his neck. Derek growled, spreading his legs and pushing back to meet his thrusts. His fists clenched the comforter and sweat glistened on his skin. He couldn’t contain the wanton moans and keens. He felt the heavy weight of Stiles’ balls slap against his perineum.

 

Stiles was a rough lover, his short nails biting into the skin of his inner thighs and teeth into the skin of his neck or shoulder. His thrusts weren’t loving or conscious of his lover, only seeking his own pleasure.

 

Derek felt used and dirty.

 

He loved every second of it.

 

When Stiles yanked his hair and smacked his ass with his open palm, Derek couldn’t stop himself from coming. His legs felt like jelly and he groaned as Stiles gave one last harsh shove before spilling his seed into his gaping hole.

 

Stiles pulled out with a grimace, flopping beside Derek and pulling him against his chest.

 

“We are so going to do that again.”

 


End file.
